Father
by xxxAriha
Summary: "I believed in one thing, always. My mother, for all the lies she told, never lied about my father." But even that was a lie. After months of studying notes handed to her by Tsunade, Ariha discovers that the father she mourned, thinking him dead, does not exist. He is in fact alive and not even a charismatic vampire or a power thirsty Uchiha will get in her way of finding him
1. Chapter 1

"I believed in one thing, always. My mother, for all the lies she told, never lied about my father."

Ariha stared coldly at the words of her diary, written by a naïve child who disgusted her. She wanted to return to that time, to the her that had so confidently scrawled those words on the blank page and slap her. Or scream at her. Maybe both. Ariha took a deep breath, fighting back tears of betrayal as she closed the book, tucking into her small satchel. On any other day, she used it to carry the herbs she collected for lady Tsunade to use. Today, no, tonight was not one of those times. Tonight, Ariha would break free of all the lies and seize the truth. All that stood between her and that goal were the village gates. She secured her boots a final time. It would be hazardous if, in the middle of a chase, she tripped. Her mother had spies everywhere. Why should Konoha prove different? Once her boots were secure enough for her tastes, she clomped heavily to the door, grabbing her poison mask and adjusting it to her face. She had no intention of poisoning any fellow shinobi but the smoke bombs were hazardous to her demon senses. Nothing was slowing her down tonight. Not even Hell itself.

* * *

Naruto almost leapt out of his skin as the sound of a loud explosion found its way to his ears. He turned around, towards the sound's direction, in time to see a figure swing from one roof to another, releasing the cable they used in favor of grabbing the edge of the building. His eyes widened as he watched the figure turn on the roof, looking down at him. His eyes widened as his jaw dropped.

"Ariha!" he called in surprise.

She offered him a smile before she vanished completely, leaving him in total darkness.

* * *

"What is that girl doing?" Tsunade demanded.

The explosion could only be Ariha. Only she would be so careless in her experiments to result in a small explosion and an equal sized fire. Sometimes she was so much like her father, it was annoying. Tsunade paused. No, she couldn't think like that.

"Shizune!" she bellowed.

She could already feel Lilith breathing down her neck, demanding to know why Ariha had been allowed to board in his old apartment and why she'd been allowed access to what research he'd left behind when he'd left Konoha years ago.

"Yes, M'lady!" Shizune said, speeding towards her.

"I want Ariha, here, now," she declared.

"But, M'lady, she may very well be buried somewhere under the rubble," Shizune argued gently.

Tsunade turned beady eyes on her assistant who instantly began to panic.

"But then again, she may not!" Shizune gushed. "Right away, M'lady."

With that, Shizune bolted, leaving Tsunade to glare out at Konoha. She knew, without a doubt, Ariha was not buried deep under any rubble. More likely, he had left behind one final bomb that had gone off and shattered Ariha's entire world.

* * *

Ariha skidded to a halt, propelling herself back into the shadows as fast as possible. She wanted to growl in frustration at Shino's presence. What was he doing? Sure, the explosion was an obvious thing but why wasn't he in more of a rush, like the other shinobi she'd passed? Ariha's eyes narrowed. Perhaps her beloved mother had recruited him as one of her spies? She wouldn't put it past Lilith to do such a thing.

"I know you're there," Shino began with. "Are you running?"

"I'm not running," Ariha replied. "I'm escaping. Either get out of my way or I will take you down."

She knew her threat fell on deaf ears. Shino did not believe she was as deadly as her reputation said. He'd made sure she knew that many times.

"Fine," Shino said.

Ariha breathed a sigh of relief. Had she fought, it would have alerted other shinobi to her location and then her escape would be so much harder.

"But remember," Shino added. "You leave us at the mercy of that woman you call your mother."

Ariha shook of his words, crouching to leap away into the night air.

"I have no mother."

Then she leapt and was gone.

* * *

The sun clawed its way to the sky the next morning, though its warmth was choked by the dark storm clouds that gave Tsunade her first warning that Lilith's spies had not failed her in their ability to report to her. She was coming, if she was not already there. And Ariha was gone, lost to the night. The thought was not one she pondered long for the doors were wretched open by tendrils of shadow, that slid into the room, twisting and coiling around themselves as they slammed what was left of the doors closed before reforming into the Queen of Hell. Just like that, Satan stood before her, her elegant dress stretching as though it were alive and had been suffocating tangled within the shadows that Lilith so often traveled in. Those red eyes focused on Tsunade immediately.

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded, even before the shadows had all reformed themselves.

"We have no idea," Tsunade admitted.

She watched anger fill those red eyes as the Queen of Hell's shadows raved about what she had of her body before they settled. Not a good sign.

"Did she leave no trace of evidence as to where she was going?"

"As I'm sure your spies have told you, their was an explosion," Tsunade said, trying to keep her face impassive.

She knew she had succeeded as she watched those red eyes scan her face for traces of some emotion. Finding none, those eyes darkened.

"I'm aware you housed my daughter in his former domain," Lilith remarked.

Her voice shook, the only trace of emotion that man could stir up for Lilith. Regret. Not at what had been but rather at what could have been had Lilith's resolve been stronger all those years ago.

"She must have found something there," Tsunade reasoned. "And she's gone to find him."

"That cannot be allowed!" Lilith declared. "His madness-"

"His madness?" Tsunade cut in. "You underestimate your daughter. Had I worried she'd lose herself like her father, I would never have handed her his notes."

Tsunade rose, mindfully of the fury within Lilith's bloody gaze.

"Ariha is strong and she has her values. She is nothing like that man. She is nothing like you," Tsunade went on. "She is simply looking for something you have denied her."

Tsunade almost bit back her last words as she stared at Lilith. The shadows had finished finding their own forms and now the Queen of Hell was whole.

"And I hope she finds it."

* * *

Ariha's fingers dug deep into the tree but her failing strength made it impossible to support herself. She slid to her knees, her nails making claw marks in the bark as she did. Her fingers found the wound, the only evidence of her scuffle with a few rouge shinobi lurking miles outside Konoha. Despite her departure, she had family within its walls and she would protect them even now. But she'd been careless, not taking the time to notice three makeshift nests when she'd only seen two rouges. The third had snuck up behind her, digging his kunai into her side before she could run him through. It did not matter. She was so close. Drawing on power she hadn't know she possessed, she rose again, Either she would die alone in this miserable swamp or she'd continue on and find him. She would not be deterred.

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru?"

Kabuto watched his lord step into the crisp evening air, taking purposeful strides outside their latest "den". Something had made his lord uneasy and it had started just this morning, waking his lord from an almost peacefully sleep. With no other choice, Kabuto followed Orochimaru across the almost swampy terrain, as silent as possible. Something told him that Orochimaru was listening for something. Suddenly, Orochimaru stopped before taking off in a burst of speed. Kabuto hurried to follow, almost dripping over a discarded snake skin. He managed to stay on his feet, keeping up barely with Orochimaru who vanished behind a tangled bit of underbrush. When Kabuto finally made his way through, with a dozen cuts from thorny vines, he froze. Orochimaru was kneeling beside a body. Said body was a girl with long black hair that fanned around her as she lay face down in the dirt. Her pants were torn as though she'd taken a steep fall and a satchel rested not too far from her, the strap broken and the corner of a sleek black book peeked out. Kabuto bent to pick it up but was stopped when he noticed Orochimaru rolling the girl over. For some reason, his motions were gentle, unlike how he was with his usual test subjects.

"Shall I go ahead and prepare the lab?" he asked, standing fully.

The satchel remained on the ground. Orochimaru's eyes snapped to him.

"No," he said. "Return and prepare a room."

He brushed a few stray hairs away from the girl's face. He looked almost sad. Kabuto decided it was best not to question his lord further. Obviously, this girl was important to Orochimaru and he did not intend to risk inciting his lord's anger should he waste any time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ariha fought not to move, not to cry out as she awoke and became aware of her body's pains. In her injured state, she'd ignored her senses and had toppled right off a cliff, unable to brace herself for impact fast enough. She had broken her leg on the way down, that she was sure of. The demon within, the one that made her a Jinchuuriki, had made sure she had healed. She knew that the wound on her side was gone. Despite her broken body, she could feel the sweet caress of fresh sheets beneath her as well as covering her body, though the location of her clothes was a mystery. With a bit of a struggle, she sat up, the sheet falling away to reveal her bare chest encased in bandages. Her eyes widened as she looked around. Had she made it? She threw off the covers, struggling to her feet and dying the sheet around her waist before limping to the door. She had to use the bed as support and then practically threw herself at the wall next to the door. She took a deep breath, rolling her shoulders until they cracked before reaching for the doorknob. She paused, just shy of touching it. What was she doing? In all her excitement, she'd almost forgotten the lessons drilled into her since she could walk. She was a shinobi and caution was her best friend. She was in a strange place, unaware of the dangers that could lie in wait for her. Backing away from the door, she scanned the room once more, eyes falling on the surgical scissors resting on the small surgical table. Good. She had a weapon. Now all she needed to do was wait.

* * *

Kabuto went to check on the girl. He knew that Orochimaru would have remained at her side had a problem not arisen with some of his prisoners. And he himself needed no prompting. Weak or not, if she was awake, though he doubted she'd even be alive seeing as how close she'd been to death only the previous morning, he intended to ask her why Orochimaru had taken such pains to make sure she was comfortable and taken care of. He removed the paper bombs he'd placed outside her door after Lord Orochimaru had gone, removing the key from his pocket and unlocking the door. All this security would not have gone over well with Lord Orochimaru but Kabuto would have faced those consequences rather than the risk of a slit throat. He stepped into the room, his eyes finding the empty bed only and widening. How had she escaped? He'd taken so many precautions. Kabuto hurried into the room, looking behind the door and even under the bed. There was nowhere else for her to hide.

"You forgot up," a demanding feminine voice informed him.

He looked up right as the girl dropped onto his back. Strong legs wrapped around his torso as fingers wormed their way into his hair, yanking his head back and exposing his throat. The point of some sharp weapon rested at his throat.

"Where am I?" she demanded, her voice harsh.

Kabuto seized her arm, trying to force it away from his neck but it was unmovable, like stone.

"And who are you?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Kabuto got out.

"Ariha," she replied. "That is my name. Your turn!"

Kabuto had frozen at the name, his mind recalling all the terror that name had once brought for him, many years ago.

"Ariha?" he repeated. "Ariha Okami."

"I see my reputation presides me," she remarked.

"Of course it does, you devil," Kabuto spat. "You tormented me-"

He stopped, realization washing over him.

"That's why Lord Orochimaru was so gentle," he gasped.

"Orochimaru?" Ariha repeated.

She leapt from Kabuto's shoulders, shoving him away from him so that he fell onto the bed.

"Where is he?" she demanded, pointing the scissors in her hand at him.

Kabuto could only stare. The woman before him, for he could call her no less, reminded him nothing of the girl Orochimaru had left behind when he and Kabuto had stolen away into the night. She held murder in her eyes. Had she come, like so many others, to kill Lord Orochimaru?

"Did you come here to kill Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto demanded.

Ariha looked at him with golden eyes, filled with sadness and rage.

"No," she replied, with a shake of her head. "Nothing of the sort."

"Then why are you here?" Kabuto growled.

Ariha's eyes narrowed.

"To unravel the lies that shaped my life," was her reply.

* * *

Kabuto, somewhat reluctant, led Ariha down the almost endless hall that led to Orochimaru's private room. It was so private, Kabuto had never seen the inside. It was the one room Orochimaru packed himself rather than letting Kabuto or any prisoners help him.

"Speed it up," Ariha ordered, poking him in the back with the scissors.

Kabuto obeyed, knowing that with one well placed stab, she could sever his spinal cord.

"I can only get you to the room," he explained. "I've never been inside. I've never even seen the inside."

"Good," Ariha replied. "Then I'll know something you don't."  
"There's a lock on the door," Kabuto went on. "You need a key."

He glanced over his shoulder to look at Ariha's face. She smirked dryly.

"I have a key."

* * *

Orochimaru paused, his gold eyes narrowing as he observed Kabuto. Kabuto looked back at him, obviously annoyed, most likely because he was tied to a door.

"She ties pretty tight," he grumbled.

"So, she's awake?" Orochimaru said, his amusement quelled by that thought.

"And she's in there," Kabuto replied, pointing to the room whose door he was secured to.

Orochimaru sighed, reaching for the handle. It was locked. Drawing the key from his pocket, Orochimaru unlocked the door, freeing Kabuto as soon as he opened the door.

"Should I accompany you in there, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked, rubbing his formerly bound wrists.

"No," Orochimaru replied. "She is my responsibility."

He stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. The room stared back at him, pictures and albums, even trinkets, all from a life he left behind. A life he couldn't bring himself to forget. Ariha was not hard to find. She stood amongst the memories, the most prized of the things in the room. She was holding a familiar chain of pearls in her hand, staring at it.

"That woman," she began with. "Hates pearls."

She turned to Orochimaru with eyes as gold as his own.

"I never knew why, honestly," she admitted. "I saw pictures of her wearing them before."

Orochimaru offered her a smile but his mind was blank, unable to grasp onto a thing to say. What could he say? He'd expected her to be more upset than she was. Ariha set the pearls down.

"You remember that I never passed the Chunin exam?" she said. "I'd get my team through the Forest of Death and then I'd lose that third part?"

"Indeed. You used all your chakra and energy getting your team through the Forest in one night."

He saw her smile, weakly.

"I finally made it," she explained. "I could have been an Anbu but I chose not to. So, Lady Tsunade offered me a job more fit for my skills."  
She faced him head on.

"I was a code breaker. More to the point, I was hired specifically to crack your research notes. To find a safer way around them. One without all the human experimenting."

Orochimaru said nothing, crossing his arms. Where was she going with this?

"I succeeded, of course," she bragged. "But try and imagine my surprise when I find that the last book wasn't research notes at all but a journal."

Ariha held up said journal, all traces of her earlier amusement gone.

"You knew," she accused.

She threw the journal down.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!"

Orochimaru was prepared for her anger but was completely surprised by the intricate tattoos that quickly swirled into place across her skin. His eyes widened, drawing Ariha's attention to them. She looked at them, briefly, before her attention returned to him.

"Did you even care?" she asked.

"Yes," Orochimaru replied. "I cared very much. But this prestige you speak of, do you really think it would have been awarded so easily if they knew the truth?"

"Why do you assume that telling me would have ensured anyone else would have found out about it?" Ariha demanded.

She ran a hand through her hair, combing it back a bit.

"She told me you were dead," Ariha admitted.

"The day I left her, I was dead to her," Orochimaru replied.

"But you weren't dead to me!" Ariha insisted. "And I wasn't dead to you! Why didn't you say anything when I was a child? When I trained under you?"

Orochimaru remained silent just staring at her.

"Answer me," Ariha ordered, voice completely calm. "If you wish to salvage any mother/daughter bond between her and I, don't bother. She was never a mother to me."

Orochimaru sighed deeply, pain going through him at those words.

"Your mother ordered me to never reveal my identity to you. She said that if I did, I would never see or hear from you again. With that as the alternative, I'd much rather have remained just a sensei."

He met her eyes, amused at the small amount of shock. She was a smart child, knew her mother had monster tendencies but was still surprised by what that woman could do.

"That does not mean," he assured her. "That I ever stopped loving you. You are my daughter after all."

Ariha's cheeks went a deep red and she looked away from him.

"Whoopee," she murmured, obviously trying to play off how happy his admission meant to her.

"So, what now?" Orochimaru asked.

Ariha's gold eyes went to him, as if wondering what he meant.

"You've tracked me down, you have your answer, so what do you intend to do now?" he went on.

"I can't go back," Ariha proclaimed. "There's nothing there except more lies. I don't want any more of those."

"Then don't go back," Orochimaru suggested. "Stay here."  
"You won't lie to me?" Ariha demanded.

"Not to you. Never to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Just like that, Ariha became an everyday companion. Kabuto felt slight annoyance, though he knew she had changed from how she'd been as a child, that she was always at Lord Orochimaru's side. It made it harder to keep important matters private. He still didn't trust her. She was, after all, a shinobi and former student of Tsunade. Who knew where her loyalties lay?

"Ariha!" Kabuto said, with slight enthusiasm, catching her in the kitchen that morning before she had a chance to find Orochimaru.

She'd paused, looking at him, bored but waiting.

"I have a need of some herbs," Kabuto explained, waving the list in her face. "Would you mind?"

Ariha took the list, glancing it over.

"I can collect all these no problem," she remarked. "Most of these grow in the area."

Kabuto chuckled.

"Yes, but it could get dangerous. I turned a few subjects out into the forest. I'd go myself but some of them have come back almost in tatters. Relentless bastards out there."

He eyed Ariha. She'd found clothes for herself, consisting of a mesh net top with thin straps as well as a skort that gave her plenty of access to the weapons bag secured around her thigh.

"You may want to change," he advised.

He wanted to scare her back to Konoha. Not kill her. Orochimaru would kill him if that happened.

"I'm good," Ariha replied with.

She was already leaving, grabbing her satchel as she did.

"I'm not afraid of a few psychos."

With that, she was gone. Kabuto couldn't help but laugh. She probably wasn't but she would be.

* * *

"I know his game," Ariha wrote, lounging in a tree, her diary propped open. "Kabuto wants me to be afraid. He thinks I'll run scared . Ha! Joke's on him. I've lived in Hell all my life. I've seen things he can only imagine."

Ariha snapped the book closed, hearing the telling sound of rustling bushes as a man crept from the underbrush. He was crawling, looking around as if any threat to him would be on the ground. Ariha studied him curiously. He was dressed in all black, which matched his neck length hair. And as he fully emerged into the small clearing, Ariha noticed he was barefoot. He was probably one of the test subjects Kabuto had talked about. Ariha held back a laugh. He was supposed to scare her? She watched him crawl on, wanting to warn him that just past that bush he was heading for was Matsuro, the most bloodthirsty of her father's test subjects. Would it interfere in whatever test Kabuto was running? No, better question. Did she care? Ariha reached into the bag on her thigh, drawing out a shuriken. Without even taking the time to aim, she threw them, vanishing right as they landed in front of her intended target. His head flew upwards, looking for the source of the shuriken but found none. A warning, perhaps, not to go that way? He almost wanted to disobey but instead, he changed course, heading away from the shuriken that had stopped him.

* * *

"I'm back," Ariha sang, strutting in.

She dropped her bag of herbs in front of Kabuto.

"I have repeatedly ask that you NOT come into my room," Kabuto grouched.

"I don't listen," Ariha replied.

She flopped onto his bed.

"Now, if you'd be so kind as to direct me to Lord Orochimaru."

She'd almost said "my father," but had caught herself last second. Orochimaru had advised her to keep their relationship a secret and she agreed. She really didn't want to deal with people trying to use her as a hostage against her father. That included Kabuto, whom her father did not trust. His words, not hers.

"He's in his study," Kabuto replied. "And he's requested that we not disturb him."

His last words fell on an empty room. When he turned around, Ariha was gone.

* * *

"I hear Kabuto sent you out on an errand," Orochimaru remarked offhandedly as soon as Ariha entered his study.

She smiled.

"He's trying to scare me off," she informed him.

She sat on the floor, folding her legs beneath her and sitting up straight. Orochimaru looked over his shoulder at her, his eyes reflecting the light from the candle.

"You look like your mother," he remarked.

Ariha smirked.

"I look like you," she argued.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly.

"My mistake," he relented.

Ariha tried not to jump as she noticed a snake slither past her. She hated snakes but for her father, she'd tolerate them.

"Ariha."

Orochimaru's voice was a whisper.

"I've kept a log of your progress. You're only a chunin," he said.

"I was working on becoming a jonin," Ariha admitted. "But I left before I qualified."

"Unacceptable," Orochimaru declared.

Once again, he looked over his shoulder at her.

"If Kabuto wasn't so busy keeping my subjects alive, I'd instruct him to teach you."

Orochimaru rose, standing over her.

"Likewise, my research keeps me busy."

"I don't see why it matters. I have the skill sets of a jonin. Isn't that enough?"

Orochimaru smiled dryly at her question.

"Foolish child. Tsunade is no fool. You are not a jonin because you do not qualify."

Ariha glared up at him, eyes blank. Orochimaru hid a smile. He knew the blank look was for when she was at her angriest. Yet she never spoke of it.

"I have a most interesting research subject in the field today," Orochimaru went on. "Should he survive, he will train you and set you on the path to become a jonin."  
"Oh boy," Ariha said through gritted teeth.

Orochimaru allowed his lips to quirk.

"It is called tough love, my dear daughter. And if you so wish to survive in my world and remain at my side, you must get use to it."

He returned to his work and Ariha knew she had been dismissed. Angrily, she stood, storming out, her eyes storming with barely contained rage.

_'Who does he think he is?' _she snarled mentally.

She paused, briefly chastising herself for being so stupid. He was her father, of course. And he certainly played the role excellently.

* * *

His ribs were broken. At least three. And his eye was swelling, almost completely closed. But he was alive. Caleb was grateful for that as he spotted Kabuto in the distance. Kabuto was smirking.

"The prodigal son returns!" Kabuto said with empty gusto, his words sarcastic.

He was annoyed by something.  
"I'm fine," Caleb announced. "Thanks for asking."

He rested his hands on his hips, trying not to flinch. Broken ribs, he reminded himself.

"So, why are you out here?"

Kabuto didn't wait. Survivors dragged themselves back inside and came to him. Not the other way around.

"I have to heal you. As of tomorrow, you have a student."

Caleb crossed his arms.

"Student?" he asked.

He smiled.

"I'm game."

* * *

Ariha's eyes opened on the first knock and she sat up, ready to kill. Despite her grogginess, she stumbled to the door, managing to open it before the second knock came.

"I will kill whoever you are and eat your mortal soul!" she snarled, brushing her bed raggled hair out of her face.

She found herself eye to eye with the guy from yesterday that she had seen crawling through the forest. The one she'd saved. And he'd come crawling out with a death wish, looking extremely amused at her disheveled state and also a little cute.

"You must not want to live anymore," she remarked, standing straight and hearing her back crack.

She was trying to look as dignified as possible. Well, at least she wasn't naked. Her mind was drawn back to a certain vampire lord who'd had that honor. Of course, he'd kept a cool face while she'd freaked out completely, throwing anything she could pick up at him.

"So, you're my student?" the guy remarked.

Ariha's eyes widened a bit, recalling her father's words. This guy could not be the one who'd be training her as a jonin. He'd been crawling through the woods rather than facing the threat head on.

"Who are you?" Ariha demanded.

"I am your new sensei," he replied. "Call me Caleb. Everyone does."

"Caleb?" Ariha repeated.

Her lips quirked.

"For the record, my old sensei is just fine. And I don't work before noon."

With that, she closed the door, locking it as well as adding… extra assurances that nothing would get through the door, come Hell or high water. With that done, she returned to bed, tunneling beneath the sheets.

* * *

Caleb stared at the door, a bit of rage bubbling within him. How dare she? He almost kicked the door in right then and there but held himself back. Mostly because he'd sensed the her power bubble up, as if it had been lying dormant in her, waiting to be used. She had already tapped into her potential, knew how to access it at will. She wasn't like the others he'd trained. She made him nervous. And he didn't like that. He would retreat for now though, lest she use that tapped potential directly on him.

When he returned to the kitchen, he found Kabuto already there, heating water.

"I should probably have warned you," Kabuto said offhandedly. "Ariha doesn't do mornings."

"She'll start," Caleb declared.

The resolve in his voice made Kabuto turn, the glare from his glasses making it hard to see his eyes.

"Don't hurt her," he advised. "For some reason, Lord Orochimaru actually cares what happens to her."

"Duly noted," Caleb replied.

"Don't think you'll get away with hurting her where Lord Orochimaru can't see, either," Kabuto warned. "I examine her and unlike Ariha, I have no qualms about tattling. She's important to me too."

Caleb smirked darkly.

"Duly. Noted."

With that, he turned on his heel and left again. Kabuto, meanwhile, heard a dark chuckle and matched it with his own smile.

"Good morning, M'lord," he greeted.

"Good morning to you, Kabuto," Orochimaru repeated, sounding amused.

Then his presence faded and he left Kabuto alone.

* * *

Noon rolled around, finding Ariha sprawled in bed, just staring at the wall. She was awake, yes, but she didn't feel as motivated to get up as she had on other mornings. Probably because her father had saddled her with an incompetent teacher. Was it a joke? Or was he trying to keep her so occupied that she'd leave him alone? Maybe, maybe, he was trying to make her go home. Kabuto had failed to scare her. She sat up. That had to be it. But… if he didn't want her, he should just be direct. Slowly, Ariha rose from her bed, pulling on her boots. Her pajamas would have to be enough, she decided, clomping out. She drudged to the kitchen, following the smell of coffee, a result of a late night for Kabuto. He probably never slept. Her suspicions were confirmed, at least about the coffee, when she made it to the kitchen. Water boiled in two pans on the stove while Kabuto was busy using a third pot to make his coffee.

"You intend to-" Ariha began.

Before she could finish, Kabuto handed her a mug which she took gratefully.

"You have my thanks," she said.

"I guess you met Caleb," Kabuto remarked, yawning.

"An absolute pleasure, let me tell you," she joked.

Kabuto glanced at her, his eyes bulging as he took in her incredibly short boxer shorts and the tank top. Her usual pajamas now turned day clothes.

"Ariha," he began.

"Yes, I am aware that the majority of your psychos are men," she groaned, having heard the lecture plenty of times. "I am capable of handling myself!"

Kabuto shrugged, shutting his mouth.

"If you say so," he relented.

Ariha hid her smile behind her mug, unaware that Kabuto was still watching her, his mind cataloging her skin and its lack of bruises or scars. He'd make sure she stayed that way, even if it meant going against his lord.

"So," Ariha prompted, drawing his attention. "Where is my so called new sensei?"

"Outside," Kabuto replied.

Ariha stood.

"Then my day has begun."

* * *

Caleb was staring into the distance when he heard her approach. He knew who it was because he felt her power.

"Caleb," she greeted.

He glanced back, his eyes sweeping over her appearance.

"Unacceptable," he declared. "Go change."

He returned his eyes to the view and waited for her to leave. But she stayed put. After a few moments, he looked back. She hadn't moved, standing right where she had been, still showing skin and looking highly amused. Her gold eyes, though, held contempt as well as the promise that she'd rip him apart if he threw another order at her. He suddenly understood what kind of woman she was and she was the kind he hated. But he knew how to deal with them. He'd done it before, plenty of times. And he would do it again.


	4. Chapter 4

"I suppose you've heard of my daughter."

Karasu hid his smile, his black eyes empty of the amusement he felt as he face the ever beautiful, Lilith II, better address as Lady Satan. She demanded that title from those she did not like. Or those who served her. But Karasu was her equal, so her title was his choice. Her red eyes were dimmed but he could tell she'd been crying, probably in fits of rage that her daughter had so easily left her.

"Talk of the town," Karasu replied, crossing his legs.

Lilith II drew in a deep breath.

"Have you come to ridicule me as well?" she asked.

Looking at her mother, Karasu could almost believe he was talking to Ariha. The conversation was certainly heading the same direction.

"No," he replied, finally. "I haven't come to ridicule or to pity you. I've come to help."

"And why would you do that?" Lilith II demanded.

Karasu gave her a smile laced in secrets.

"I owe your daughter a debt of gratitude," he replied. "Think of this as my payment."

* * *

Caleb barely dodged. His student was fast, something she liked showing off, both on the training field and off. She was also disobedient and seemed to remain impervious to his tools of seduction. Because that was the only way to destroy headstrong women. Through their emotions. This was how their week had passed. Sparring as well as a few pointers in stealth. She was a quick study, learning everything so much faster than Caleb had when he had just been starting out. And he hated her for it. Her smugness was because she thought herself better. He would show her how wrong she was. Caleb felt eyes on him and glanced over his shoulder, catching the glare of Kabuto's glasses. That was another thing that put him on edge. The four eyed freak. Always watching and lurking around corners, tsking over every bruise left on Ariha's skin. She was always healed by the next day, leaving no trace of Caleb's handy work. Broken bones healed as well. And she barely seemed to register pain. It was infuriating! Even now, with her lip bleeding, she stared at him, eyes locked, sipping a scolding cup of black coffee, a smile in her golden eyes. He fought the urge to scream at her that she was a harlot, that her manner of dressing was a mockery to the kunoichi before her. He kept his words to himself, watching Lord Orochimaru who sat between them, studying them while acting like he was completely engrossed in his book. Ariha lowered her mug again, looking at Orochimaru before speaking. The language she spoke in was unfamiliar to Caleb and Kabuto. He could tell because Kabuto tensed, probably annoyed that he couldn't understand the exchange. Orochimaru smiled at the words, the expression a cross between amusement and disapproval. Of the language, perhaps? It didn't stop him from responding, in the exact same language, though it sounded like he was speaking with marbles in his mouth as if he hadn't used the language in a long time. Ariha seemed delighted, shooting back a response. Orochimaru shook his head and her delight darkened. She spoke again, different sounding words but obviously the same sentence. Again, Orochimaru shook his head. Caleb felt a sick joy, hiding his smile by tipping his head back and running his fingers through his dirty blonde shoulder length hair. Despite his glee, he almost jumped out of his chair when Orochimaru rose, fast, his chair toppling over. He whirled on Ariha, his entire body ready to strike and the second that hand rose, Caleb's hopes soared. Last second though, Orochimaru froze, his golden eyes locked on Ariha's. All expression was gone from her face and she stared back into his eyes, meeting his challenge with the same look she gave Caleb. One that said that what he was about to do or what he had done did not exist in her world. The kitchen was quiet, so quiet that Caleb picked up on the sound of a snake slithering across the floor.

"Hit her!" he yearned to say.

The girl deserved it. Needed it. She needed to be put in her place. Yet Lord Orochimaru just lowered his hand, backing down, surprisingly. She rose, no longer in her painless world, and left, as calmly as if none of it had ever happened. Orochimaru watched her go before escaping the kitchen himself. Caleb glanced Kabuto's way.

"What was that about?" he demanded.

Kabuto just smiled.

"I told you," he mocked. "He cares about her."

* * *

"My father can still speak the Tongue," Ariha wrote.

The admission filled with her with sadness.

"He can speak, but not well," she continued writing. "Not as well as I suspect he use to."

She wanted to close her book but felt compelled to stare at the words, written in the very language she was accusing her father of not being able to speak anymore. At least that ensured her secrets would be safe.

"Also, I am suspicious of my new sensei."

Those words were written in the best mocking tone she could manage, without actually speaking. She wanted to laugh at herself a bit. As if anyone would actually read her words.

"I think Kabuto has recruited him specifically to torture me so I'll leave. Only he would tell father that I was still a genin. I will not be deterred."

* * *

Orochimaru stood within his rooms of memories, his eyes forever on those last two letters. The first was from Lilith II, a promise that she would leave behind the world she was birthed into and would join him in Konoha. Her joy was contained in the letter, at their future together with their baby. The second was also from her, telling him that she could not leave Hell, could not cast aside her duties. And thus, she'd broken his heart. Only to reappear years later with their daughter, demanding that he not only train her but that he keep their blood ties a secret. And he had. He'd met her every demand, watching his child fail and try and fail and try. And it had killed him to not scoop her into his arms and hold her and encourage her. No, such things were reserved for a parent and that honor had gone to Lilith II.

"Not anymore," he said, speaking directly to the letters.

She was his now. And he had no intention of letting her go. Not easily. Not like Lilith II had. Because the only way for Ariha to be with him now is if her mother had let go.

* * *

Noon rolled around yet again. As usual, Caleb waited outside, the wind blowing his dirty blonde hair. Orochimaru's snakes slithered, alert, ready to chase him if he ran. He wanted to laugh. What could they do? Then again, he didn't want to test it. He tasted the poison Kabuto slipped into his food, knew it was supposed to reduce his power. But he couldn't let them know he knew. And they used it on Ariha as well. He'd switched bowls with her, only to taste the same poison. It made him wonder if they feared her as much as they feared him. He didn't understand what was so great about her. She never landed a punch, always dodging his attacks or throwing half assed attacks his way to keep him in motion and forever unable to properly land an attack on him. But the attacks she threw never caused that flare in power that he'd felt that first day when she reinforced her door. What game was she playing? The shuffling of booted feet alerted Caleb and he glanced over his shoulder. Ariha, for once, wasn't dressed in pajamas. Caleb's jaw dropped at the lack of skin she showed.

"Problem?" she asked.

She was smiling, as though she'd expected his reaction. And Caleb had played right into her hands. He found himself angered by that and focused on using it to fuel their training. Ariha seemed to have other plans, raising her arm and pointing, revealing wrist cuffs over the black fishnet gloves she wore.

"There's a small village just over that rise," she informed him. "I intend to go."

She looked back at him, smiling still.

"Care to join me?"

Caleb narrowed his eyes at her.

"What could possibly be there?" he demanded.

"Is that a no?" she inquired.

Caleb merely crossed his arms.

"Suit yourself," Ariha relented with a shrug.

She started walking, humming to herself as if pleased to leave him behind. In two steps, Caleb was at her side, his hand wrapped around her wrist. And in that second, he felt her power flare up as she looked at him, her gold eyes flashing to a deep violet. Caleb could only stare, grasping at the mysterious power as it slowly settled into hiding again. Was that the secret? Surprise? Ariha was watching him with a cold stare, her eyes telling him to let go. So he did. Without a word, Ariha continued walking.

"Perhaps," Caleb began.

Ariha paused but didn't look back.

"I will go with you."

* * *

He tasted that familiar power, his senses heightening instantly. But who could blame them? It was hard to resist such power when it was laced with both suppressed bloodlust and an almost animalistic rage. His black eyes sought out the source though his own power kept telling him that said source was not to be found. Not so close. Despite that, he had to force himself to stop. It was her. It had to be. Which meant she'd slipped up. There was no other explanation. She had to know that sooner rather than later, he'd be sent to track her and bring her home. And he probably never would have found her had she managed to keep her power in check. Then again, she could be in danger and forced to use her powers. The idea of her having to take on such a foe sent him running again. If she'd been pushed to this extent in a battle, she probably wouldn't last long.

* * *

He watched her, wishing to trigger the same response again but not wanting to be so obvious in his attempts. She was, after all, smart, despite his denial. They had reached the town, which was full of bothersome people, who, despite their obvious chores, took the time to gawk. Caleb glared back but Ariha threw out smiles and waving back at a mud covered child when he waved first.

"Don't encourage them," Caleb growled lowly.

"And why not?" Ariha demanded.

She glared back at him, her dislike for Caleb all over her face.

"Children should be encouraged. It makes them grow," she argued.

"These children won't grow into anything but scum and test subjects for Lord Orochimaru," Caleb mumbled.

"No, they won't," she said with certainty.

"Your confidence in him makes you blind."

Ariha said nothing in reply but slowly sped up, desperate to leave him behind. Caleb allowed her to do so, if only to gain a chance at freedom, even if only for a little while. He had no intention of leaving Orochimaru's lair so soon but the illusion of his freedom, especially one he'd cast for himself was just so sweet. He could have easily allowed himself an evening of bliss, free of his pesky "student" but found himself following Ariha. He needed to know how to stir her powers from their dormant state. Perhaps even harness them. If they scared Kabuto enough that he drugged her, then it was too good to pass up.

* * *

Her golden eyes scanned the street, looking for some trace of the source. The source of the smell filling her nostrils. That had been filling them since she'd reached the village. It was the scent of death mixed with the ever present pinch of blood. It usually didn't bother her too much, despite what she said. But this time, it bothered her immensely, because it could only mean one thing. As if sensing her thoughts, a strong hand seized her chin and neck, drawing her back.

"Found you."

Ariha looked into the black abyss with hatred, knowing full well she'd come out but still hating the owner.

"My mothers loyal pet," she growled. "Come to drag me back home?"

Karasu chuckled.

"But of course," he began. "You would call me her pet. But haven't I proven to be more like your pet?"

His eyes danced with mischief but Ariha could feel the hand at her throat tighten just a bit. He was mad. She smiled.

"Call yourself whoever's pet you want," she challenged. "But you are no pet to me. I desire my pets to be loyal."

That did it. Ariha felt the wind leave her as Karasu slammed her againt the wall, the amusement gone from his eyes, his hand still restraining her throat.

"Give up this foolishness!" he snarled, revealing his fangs. "It is time to come home."

Ariha shook her head, still trying to regain her breath.

"Why not?" he demanded.

"He's my father," she managed. "I cannot… I cannot just act like that doesn't mean something!"

Karasu drew back a bit, letting her breathe.

"You need to come back," he said. "You're little escape act has seriously jeopardized the already shaky alliance between Hell and Konoha. The Council of Clan Heads is trying to convince your mother that Konoha sold you to the vampires. They're trying to start a war."

"What else is new?" Ariha asked. "They're always trying."

Karasu sighed.

"Can you at least think of me?" he demanded. "I won't do good in war."

Ariha smiled a bit, swatting away his hand. She knew for a fact that he could have easily snapped her neck but he didn't, instead withdrawing. So he was playful again?

"Are you trying to imply that you're just another pretty face?" she asked.

"But of course not. I'm also great in the sack."

He smirked at her and she knew what was coming, sighing inwardly when his hand met the wall beside her head and he leaned in close.

"Which reminds me, have I flirted with you today?"

Ariha rolled her eyes.

"And have I turned you down cold today?"

"Very," Karasu replied. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to leave you here. You're going home."

He took hold of her wrist and began pulling. Ariha tensed, really digging her heels into the dirt. She wasn't going without a fight and she hoped Karasu saw that.

"You really want to unleash your full power here?" he asked, leaning close to her.

He was one to talk. Behind those black eyes, she already saw the side of him she'd dubbed Psycho rearing his ugly head. Ariha immediately caged the power she'd released, knowing that, while she could stay in control long enough to not hurt innocent people, Psycho could not.

"Please," she begged. "Just give me some more time. And then I'll go with you."

Psycho reluctantly retreated, or was pushed back as Karasu realized she had chosen not to fight

"No," he decided.

"But!" Ariha began.

Karasu seized her other wrist, yanking her enough that she had no choice but to look him straight in the eye.

"I've heard of Orochimaru. And I've seen, up close, the things he's done! He's messed up!"

"So am I!" Ariha objected.

"Yes, but not like him. His brand of crazy, thank god, is not genetic," Karasu went on. "But it can be spread through exposure. And if that happens to you, there won't be any you left for me to take back."

"If you force me back," Ariha declared, meeting his eye. "There won't be any me period."

Karasu's eyes narrowed as he dissected her words.

"I knew you were a drama queen," he said, voice a growl.

"That's my ultimatum," Ariha continued. "You can drag me back now, kicking and screaming, and mommy dearest can lock me away, like she will, but I won't stay quiet and submissive. Take me back now and I will kill myself."

Karasu slowly released her wrists, sighing in obvious defeat. He looked at the sky, as if to ask why, before returning his attention to her.

"Just because he's your father does not mean he won't hurt you," Karasu began.

"He hasn't yet," Ariha reasoned. "And he came close."

She had to say something to convince Karasu, had to show him she'd be all right. Gently, she reached for his arm, catching hold of his sleeve.

"Trust me," she begged.

Karasu crossed his arms but she kept her grip, smiling a bit. He was unwinding a bit.

"I promise you, I'll be fine. If anything happens, I'll leave. I'll go home," she promised. "And I'll admit you were right and I was wrong."

If he'd been a dog, his ears would have been perking up right now. A slow grin etched its way onto Karasu's face.

"Oh, now that would make my millennium," he admitted.

His black eyes zeroed in on her.

"Do what you have to," he said, slowly, making Ariha realize how painful it was for him to say those words. "But be safe."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Please," she laughed. "No one at that place knows I'm Orochimaru's daughter. I couldn't be safer."


	5. Chapter 5

"Up."

Ariha groaned, scolding herself for not reinforcing her door before she'd come back the night prior from the village and one exhausting night with a certain vampiric noble pain in the ass. Now, another, less noble and certainly not royal pain in the ass stood in her room, watching her lay there while demanding she greet the day. At 11:32. Not gonna happen.

"I told you noon," Ariha replied, words muffled by her blanket cocoon.

She heard a soft chuckle.

"I know. And now the balls in my court."

She ignored his words, cuddling in deeper, growling in surprise when a cold hand seized her exposed thigh, yanking her out of her safe haven and dragging her across the bed. Caleb's smug face greeted hers as her last blanket peeled away.

"Up, you snob little bitch before I do something we both regret. Well, you would regret."

Ariha matched his smugness with her own.

"Like what?" she demanded.

Caleb grinned, the expression freezing her.

"Oh, like give the prisoners a heads up about who your daddy is. I personally know Orochimaru's schedule and when he and Kabuto leave. Learned it when I was rotting in a cell. And trust me, lot of them in that pit, don't like your daddy."

Ariha tried not to show her surprise, keeping up her smug face.

"Orochimaru? My father? Your insane."

"I heard it straight from your pretty little mouth when you met with your friend. I followed you, spied on you and got exactly what I wanted. A collar to put on you."

He released her thigh, enjoying the purple bruises left behind from his grip.

"Now then, get up and get dressed. Training time. And don't think I'll be getting you up at 11:32 every morning. This was me just being nice."

With that, he left, leaving Ariha glaring after him.

* * *

Kabuto cringed a bit at the sound of retching but braced himself, knowing that this was part of his job. He just didn't know why a prisoner was in his private clinic. This one was reserved for Lord Orochimaru. And Ariha, as of late. It was Ariha who he found, leaning heavily against the counter as she threw up in the sink. Without a word, Kabuto went to her side, gathering her hair and holding it out of the way.

"Ugh, kill me," she groaned, voice sounding raspy as she did.

Kabuto pulled her up a bit, enough to get a good look at her face. His eyes widened at the bruises he saw, though the glimpse was brief because she went back to throwing up.

"What kind of training did you two do today?" he asked.

"Training?" Ariha repeated.

She gave a dry laugh.

"If you call making me stand in one place while beating the shit out me training," she snarled.

Ariha seemed done dry heaving and withdrew from the sink, sliding to the floor. Kabuto released her hair, kneeling in front of her.

"Why didn't you move?" he asked.

Ariha smirked, flinching at the gesture which no doubt hurt her swollen bloody lip.

"Because he knows my dirty little secret," Ariha replied. "And I can't let anyone find out. Lord Orochimaru's orders."

Kabuto felt his curiosity rise but hid the fact that he wanted to know this secret. Leave it to Caleb to discover such a secret. Despite his jealousy, Kabuto rose, reaching for Ariha's arm gently and pulling her up as well.

"Let's patch you up," he suggested. "Then to bed."  
"Where's Lord Orochimaru?" Ariha asked as Kabuto lifted her onto the examination table.

She was grateful for the gesture, her earlier suspicions of a broken leg confirmed as she felt her body mending itself, slowly but surely.

"He went out," Kabuto replied.

His thoughts were dark as he prepared the morphine. No way would Caleb have done so much damage if Orochimaru was on the premises. Caleb was like a teen, acting out when his parents were away and he was left unsupervised. And it would only get worse, Kabuto realized. He and Orochimaru were scheduled for a reconnaissance mission soon, one that would take them about a month to return from. Without Kabuto to fix her, how would Ariha survive?

"Kabuto," Ariha said as soon as he turned back to give her the shot.

She met his eyes.

"Don't tell him about this."  
Her eyes were already closing as she began to fall asleep. Being Ariha, she couldn't help but try to get one last word in.

"Please."

* * *

"Where is Ariha?"

Kabuto turned from the broth he was stirring, his eyes on Orochimaru who tried to pass himself off as calm. His fingers were twitching too much for him to hide. Somehow, he'd heard about Ariha's current condition.

"She's in her room," Kabuto replied. "I gave her some morphine and she's been asleep since. I was just about to bring her some broth."

Orochimaru pushed himself off the wall.

"Don't bother," he ordered. "I'll do it."

Kabuto knew better than to speak against that, though his lord had plenty of other things to do. Instead, he handed the tray he'd prepared, plus one bowl of hot broth, to Orochimaru who breezed out. Kabuto leaned against the counter, watching, wondering at the same time what it is his lord sought to keep him from knowing.

* * *

Orochimaru slid into the dark room, his eyes adjusting instantly. Still, he turned on the small lamp, the warm glow lighting the room just enough that he could fully see his daughter. When Kabuto had mentioned morphine, he'd expected much worse but she looked perfectly fine. He placed the tray on the small table and peeled back the covers, revealing her legs. Kabuto must have changed her before putting her to bed. Though he knew Kabuto was not interested in Ariha in THAT way, he was still uncomfortable with anyone seeing his daughter in that state, especially when she was so vulnerable. With gentle fingers, Orochimaru studied what skin he could see, looking for evidence of bruises. With even greater care, he lifted her a bit, checking her back. What he found was not a bruises but a tattoo. More directly, it was a sealing mark. Eyes wide, Orochimaru traced the design, his mind drifting back to the Jinchuuriki, Naruto. The marks were similar but different. Orochimaru withdrew his hand, settling Ariha back down. He drew the blankets back into place, stroking her hair from her face.

"What," he asked. "Did your mother do to you?"

Ariha groaned in answer, her face scrunching up as she opened her eyes. Orochimaru watched her yawn, before she finally noticed his presence, turning to look at him.

"Lord…Orochimaru," she murmured.

Orochimaru hid his discovery, smiling at her gently.

"Kabuto made you broth," he informed her.

Ariha pushed herself up, her movements somewhat forced and stiff, and eyed the tray on the night table. With speed that surprised Orochimaru, her hand whipped out, seizing the bowl and swallowing the broth in record speed. She flinched though, as she set the bowl down.

'That's what you get," Orochimaru said, a classic case of tough love.

Ariha glowered at him but she wasn't gaining his sympathy. Especially not over a burnt tongue that was her own fault.

"How is your training going?" he asked.

Her face instantly darkened.

"Wonderful," she growled.

Orochimaru smiled. He expected the resentment, well aware how his daughter felt when she didn't master something in a day. Or less.

"He's an Uchiha boy, you know."

Ariha's eyes widened as she turned to him.

"An Uchiha?"

Orochimaru nodded, his eyes flashing. This was their shared excitement. It had been since Ariha had met Madara years ago and rushed to tell him all about the man with strange eyes. He rested a finger against his lips, indicating that his next words were a secret.

"Indeed. He was a candidate for my new body," Orochimaru explained.

He knew his words confused her but he'd explain everything later.

"But I have found something so much better. An Uchiha boy in Konoha with much promise."

Ariha's face contorted again, in disgust this time.

"You mean Sasuke Uchiha, don't you?" she asked.

Orochimaru gave her a dark smile.

"Who else?"

* * *

"I have neglected one thing about my father," Ariha wrote.

She was nestled in a tree branch, diary in hand as she watched the morning sun rise. The beautiful sight seemed wrong partnered with her dark thoughts.

"He began a descent into madness years ago," she went on. "He's in a dark place and I doubt he wishes me to retrieve him from it."

She recalled her deal with Karasu and knew that he was right about Orochimaru. But she could look into his gold eyes and see a father's love. He could not fake that. He loved her. He cared. He was just a wee bit mad. Ariha looked back at her diary, reading her words.

"If you cannot beat them, join them," she wrote.

Then she closed her diary and tucked it safely into her bag, leaping from the tree to collect the herbs she needed.

* * *

Caleb glared at the empty bed he faced, trying to bite back his list of colorful words. How dare she? Did she run away? He could not accept that! Turning, he stormed for Kabuto's lab, knowing that the four eyed rat would know if she'd run away or not. He seemed to know her every move. When he burst into Kabuto's lab though, he was surprised to find his student there with said rat. She glanced over her shoulder at him before returning to what looked like really thin sheets of yellowed paper.

"The formula can't be all wrong," she went on. "It worked on the rats."

"Your reasoning is flawed. Just because it worked on rats means nothing," Kabuto argued. "Besides, the notes themselves are flawed as he didn't keep the test rats separated from the rest. For all we know, the ones he reported as coming back to life were just new rats."

"Are you saying that man doesn't know his own rats?" Ariha asked, sounding like she was about to laugh.

"I'm saying we don't know if this works or not," Kabuto retorted.

"What's going on?" Caleb demanded, annoyed.

Ariha turned to face him.

"If you must know, I'm starting my own experiment today and Kabuto is forcing his doubt upon me," she declared.

"You asked for my input, you delusional squirrel," Kabuto grumbled.

"Did you just call me a squirrel?" Ariha demanded.

"Consider it a term of endearment," Kabuto instructed, tone flat.

"Why again did I ask for your input?" Ariha asked, pouting a bit.

"Why did you decide to play Lord Orochimaru?" Caleb growled. "You have training!"

"Science is fruit for the mind," Ariha replied. "Mental training is just as important as physical training."

"Which is why Ariha here will be joining Lord Orochimaru and I on our reconnaissance assignment," Kabuto put in.

Caleb's eyes narrowed at the smile he saw on Kabuto's lips but held back any scathing words as Kabuto turned to face him.

"Looks like you have a few days off," he remarked.

"All the more reason for us to squeeze in as much training as possible," Caleb argued.

Kabuto glanced Ariha's way. Her expression was darkened a bit but she nodded at him.

"He's right of course," she agreed.

Kabuto accepted the papers she offered him, watching her as she trudged past Caleb. He wasn't at all surprised to find himself the target of Caleb's murderous gaze.

"Problem, Caleb?" Kabuto taunted.

"None whatsoever," Caleb replied.

He followed Ariha out, slamming the door in the process. Kabuto adjusted his glasses with a smile still in place. One day, Ariha wouldn't be his to control and maybe he'd start to understand why they restricted her powers more so than his.

* * *

Out in the yard, Ariha braced herself, turning to face Caleb.

"Alright, let's get to it," she said.

Glaring at her, Caleb adjusted his sleeves, not liking the way Ariha was studying him, as if he was some fascinating creature. Well, given her face, it was more like some disgusting maggot she'd found on her sleeve. For once, she held eye contact with him, rather than averting her gaze. It was almost like she was searching for something.

"What?" Caleb demanded.

"Nothing of importance," Ariha replied.

She smirked.

"So, where should I stand today? Or maybe I can sit? If I'm going to be as bored as I was yesterday, being closer to the ground is preferable," she quipped.

In a flash, Caleb had sent her sprawling to the ground, a small smile of his own in place.  
"Close enough for you?" he asked.

Ariha got up, spitting blood over her shoulder. Like the day prior, she had murder in her eyes but did nothing. Just as Caleb had instructed. His smile turned into a grin.

"Good girl," he praised.

He added a bit more speed, driving his fist into her stomach this time. Ariha bit back a cry of pain, much to Caleb's annoyance, and hit the dirt again. She was up again in a few seconds, still glaring at him. Unlike the day before, her lips trembled as if she too wanted to say something. She probably wanted to curse him. Caleb welcomed it, actually.

"Go ahead," he challenged her. "Say it."

Ariha did not need any prompting.

"How does it feel to be part of a dying clan?" she asked.

Caleb paused.

"What?"

He was suspicious. Was she genuinely interested or was this a trap?

"You're an Uchiha," Ariha went on. "More of a Leaf Village dog than I am. And your entire clan gets wiped out and they do nothing. They must not love their pets as much as you think."

She grinned, blood staining her teeth.

"Or maybe, you weren't much of a dog in the first place. I'd believe that more," she declared. "You're proving you're not much of a man."

Caleb lashed out with savagery. Ariha braced but found the attack intercepted. Standing between her and Caleb was Karasu, one arm raised to wield off Caleb's strike. His black eyes were narrowed but his lips were touched with a cold smile.

"Attack me," he urged. "Make my day."

"Karasu!" Ariha objected.

He looked back at her.

"I smelled blood. The attraction should speak for itself."

Ariha punched his arm.

"Get out of here!" she ordered. "This violates our deal!"

"I'm aware," Karasu replied. "And I won't interfere again. So long as you don't mind me breaking his arms."

He zeroed in on Caleb, his hand lashing out to sieze hold of Caleb's wrist.

"It'll be as easy as 1."

Caleb felt a slight pressure in his wrist, eyes widening as he realized that the man before him was doing this to him. And so effortlessly as well, like ripping wet paper.

"2."

With one hand.

"3."

Caleb cried out as his wrist snapped and he tried pulling it away but Karasu held tight, eyes empty of any emotion though a sick glee danced in his eyes.

"There," Ariha said, resting her hand on arm. "You broke his wrist. Be done, please. And go."

Karasu sighed, dropping Caleb's wrist and pointing a finger in Ariha's face. He spoke in that language Caleb had heard Ariha use during her address to Lord Orochimaru. And then, he was gone.

She had a protector. Caleb could not have been more angered but the pain in his wrist kept him from expressing it.

"Get me to Kabuto," he grunted.

She looked at him before holding out her hands.

"Let me see," she requested.

Caleb took a wary step back, cradling his wrist. She was a fighter, not a healer. What could she do? Ariha sighed, looking up at the sky as if asking some divine creature for help. Then, she reached out, taking his wrist. He howled in pain and rage until he felt it. Her power seemed to stream into him, crushing his wrist with surprising weight. That didn't hurt though. Almost as fast as it had come, the power retreated, leaving lingering trails that made him yearn for more. Ariha released his wrist, smirking.

"There," she said. "You should be fine now."

Caleb flexed his wrist.

"I don't think your friend will like this," he remarked.

"He knew I'd heal you. That's why he broke your wrist in the first place," she explained.

Caleb continued flexing his wrist, his body still yearning for another go at that power. He met Ariha's gold eyes.

"Thank you," he said, the words bitter in his mouth though he managed to fake gratitude with his eyes.

Ariha's smirk turned into a smile.

"Don't worry about it, Caleb."


	6. Chapter 6

"I think he's warming up to me," Ariha bragged, sitting on Kabuto's examination table, looking over some research notes.

Kabuto, meanwhile, was washing his scalpels.

"Does that mean you're warming up to him?" Kabuto asked.

"Ha! No," Ariha chuckled. "He's an Uchiha."

"I will never understand your or Lord Orochimaru's shared dislike of them," Kabuto admitted.

Ariha almost jokingly said, "Like father, like daughter," but remembered that Kabuto didn't know that bit of information.

"Only one Uchiha has earned my respect!" Ariha declared.

Her thoughts drifted to Itachi Uchiha and her first sight of him, that billowing cloak symbolizing the very thing that had both saved her life and dragged her back to her mother. When Ariha behaved, the Akatsuki were free to pursue their own goals. When Ariha ran away, they were dispatched to drag her back, with force if necessary. Hidan would, despite Kakuzu's protests, chain her and drag her back. But Itachi was something else entirely. He made sure she was comfortable and wouldn't make her walk in the dead of night. If he thought she needed to rest, he'd book a hotel and leave her in the room alone. It was this display of trust that kept her from slipping out of the room and running again while he and Kisame slept.

"But why do you hate them?" Kabuto inquired.

Ariha shrugged.

"They just give me this uncomfortable feeling," she admitted.

Briefly and only once, she'd met Fugaku Uchiha, Itachi's father and the man her grandmamma had continually urged her mother to marry. She was a little girl but the man made her uncomfortable. When she heard he was dead, she was glad. Though she'd felt bad for Itachi, given that she knew why he'd killed his entire clan. Kabuto shook his head, smirking a bit.

"Is that why you're so difficult with Caleb?" he asked.

"Yep," Ariha replied.

She squinted at the notes before her before snapping her fingers.

"Glasses please," she requested.

Kabuto pushed himself over, reluctantly offering her his glasses, which she slid on, staring at the page.

"Find something?" Kabuto asked.

Ariha slid his glasses off, handing them back.

"No," she replied, face twisting into a pout. "Nothing."

Kabuto returned to his scalpels, confident in his assumption that there was nothing to be found while Ariha felt a small triumph, having found something from nothing.

* * *

Karasu lit another cigarette, watching Orochimaru's hideout. He never would have found it had Ariha not been standing outside it, though he did wonder why she'd willingly taken so many hits from such an inferior opponent. Was it training? No, he'd sensed a malice in that man that he didn't like. But Ariha was not his to command. She was not a vampire and he had no power over her. The approaching sound of footsteps alerted him to Ariha as she approached, holding a blood bag.

"Oh, you brought me dinner. I must be in your good graces again," he mused.

He leapt out of his tree, landing directly in front of him. Ariha handed him the blood bag, waiting for him to place his hand on it before she spoke.

"One thing," she said and he paused. "I need some venom."

Karasu's eyebrow rose.

"Mine?" he asked.

Ariha nodded, watching those usually playful eyes darken.

"For him?" he snapped.

"No. I've started my experiments again and I have an idea," she replied.

Karasu sighed, opening his mouth and revealing his fangs. Ariha withdrew a syringe from her bag, stabbing the needle into the strong ivory. Karasu flinched a bit but managed to stay still long enough for Ariha to extract enough venom from his fang. Once she drew back, he ran his tongue over said fang, flexing his mouth.

"What kind of experiment?" he asked.

Ariha smiled.

"It's a secret," she replied.

Karasu shrugged, ripping open the blood bag with his teeth and sipping from it.

"Don't let it absorb your every waking moment," he said.

"I am no stranger to obsession," Ariha pointed out.

She grinned a bit.

"I was obsessed with you, once upon a time."

* * *

"Today I turn 21," Ariha wrote.

She was aware of the cold in the air. She'd spent everyday in it, experimenting and bribing Karasu for venom. She was almost afraid to go outside today though. He was a centuries old vampire who joked that he was too old for birthdays. Yet he always encouraged those around him, those still considered alive, to celebrate theirs. Staring down at her paper, Ariha was unsure what else to write and so she closed the book, setting her pen beside it and pushing off her bed. A knock on her door announced Caleb before he stepped in, his face grim.

"Let's get moving," he commanded. "Your experiments aren't an acceptable excuse today."

He sounded mad. Ariha just smiled.

"Whatever you say," she said, her words a clear taunt.

He hated her; it was clear with every glare he cast her way. But at the same time, he was intrigued by her, by the things she could do. She trudged along behind him, for once wearing pants. Finally, Kabuto had stopped eyeing the clothes she wore, obviously disapproving the amount of skin she showed. It was a good thing because she hated the cold and would rather have stayed curled up in her bed for the entire winter. At least it was warm. But Caleb, he wasn't done with her yet. As soon as they were outside, the crisp air biting at her neck, blowing her hair in her face, Karasu dropped from a tree, crossing his arms and leaning against a nearby tree, his black eyes zoned in on Caleb. Ariha rolled her eyes, turning to Caleb.

"What are we starting with today?"

Caleb was watching Karasu as he spoke.

"A game of tag," he replied. "And hide and seek."

Karasu snorted, earning a dirty look from Ariha. He smirked her way, pushing off his tree.

"I suppose Ariha shall be frolicking through these fair woods and she'll have to avoid you," he guessed.

From Caleb's face, he was spot on.

"Excellent!" Karasu decided.

He caught Ariha's waist, twirling her around.

"Lead the way."

Ariha rolled her eyes again but picked a direction and began walking, Karasu right on her heels. Caleb watched them go, gritting his teeth, mashing them together until he tasted blood. He couldn't hurt her, couldn't force the power to rise with that damn vampire. He needed to find a way to separate them.

"Happy birthday."

His voice was a husky whisper and Ariha turned, meeting his eyes. He wrapped a surprisingly warm jacket around her, pulling it closed. The chill she felt vanished instantly and she was surprised to find she had been cold.

"Thanks."

She snuggled deeply into the coat, one Karasu wore only in the coldest weather. She knew why too. He couldn't feel cold but he knew she could. The hood was lined with fur and it held in heat which was lifesaving.

"You're not my boyfriend," she pointed out, blushing slightly.

Karasu smiled.

"But I could have been," he remarked.

Ariha said nothing, breathing in the musky fur. He was right. She'd known him since she'd been a child, only able to stand beside him, hugging his long leg, her head at his knee. For awhile, he'd been a father figure and then, she'd grown to have a crush on him. A crush she wasn't entirely sure had gone away.

"We better keep walking," she suggested turning away from him and crunching along.

He followed, his steps silent as was he. It only made the entire thing awkward.

* * *

Orochimaru observed the jacket that Ariha was peeling off her when she and Caleb entered the kitchen. She smiled her greeting and accepted the offered cup of tea. She spoke in that language again, her words simple. Ones Orochimaru hadn't forgotten. Just a simple thank you. Orochimaru smiled in response, sipping at his own tea. Caleb shook his head, face contorted, slipping out.

"The jacket," Orochimaru began.

Ariha paused, tea at her lips.

"Where did you get it?"

Ariha smiled.

"That's something a father would ask," she remarked. "As I recall, my father only shows up behind closed doors."

Orochimaru's eyes hardened.

"Don't sass me," he scolded.

Ariha grinned, hiding it behind her cup.

"If you must know, it came from a friend," she answered finally, without the sass.

"What kind of friend?" Orochimaru asked, suspicious.

Ariha's grin was mischievous.

"What kind indeed?"

* * *

Caleb glanced over his shoulder once before reaching for the book. It was ridiculous but he needed it. The one Ariha consulted daily before she trudged outside. To her vampire. The one obstacle that Caleb had to eliminate. And what better way then to use his captors? Opening the book, he tried to decode the messily neat handwriting, squinting in the dim light. No wonder Kabuto wore glasses. He heard the shuffling of feet and ducked under the desk. A soft humming told him it was Ariha. But what was she humming.

"Happy birthday dear Ariha," she sang softly. "Happy birthday to you."

She let out a low sigh.

"Who am I kidding?" she mumbled.

As if in response, her power flared and then air warmed.

"Ease up, Maru," Ariha whispered.

Peeking around the desk, Caleb could make out the shape of a wolf, composed of twisting black shadows, its body wrapped around Ariha like a scarf. Absentmindedly, she stroked that mist, as if it were her pet. Caleb ducked behind the desk again, shocked at what he had witnessed. At what stood feet from him. This power, she acted like it was a pet! What a foolish girl! But that only meant it would be harder to separate her from it. But he had to try.

* * *

"You have found my daughter!"

She was accusing him, her face harsh though she was clearly relieved and worried. Lilith II was thinner, the dark bags beneath her eyes more pronounced, especially against her deathly pale skin. Karasu sat, though she didn't offer him a seat.

"Lilith," he began.

"Where is she?"

He flinched, remembering that this was the woman who had held bound him in servitude and she sounded hysterical. Just like a mother.

"She's with him," Karasu assured her.

The next words were a lie.

"She's safe."

Because she wasn't. He had a bad feeling whenever he was around that Uchiha fellow. But Lilith did not need to hear that. Finally, she sat, allowing her weakness to show, the room empty except for her and Karasu.

"Please, bring her home. Please. Before he does something to her."

"Lilith, give her more time," Karasu insisted.

There was no mistaking the fear in her eyes. She was afraid of Orochimaru, a human with only few subordinates compared to her sprawling kingdom of demons and all manner of creatures. And he terrified her. Karasu reached over, seizing her hands.

"I will protect her, as best I can. But allow her to stay, to let her see her errors and then, she'll come willingly."

Lilith met his eyes, red lasers piercing into him.

"Very well," she finally relented.

Karasu smiled, releasing her hands and standing. Ariha owed him big.

"Karasu!" Lilith called before he swept out of the room.

He turned back.

"Keep her safe," she requested.

Karasu was deathly serious in his reply.

"Always."

* * *

He was deep in thought. Kabuto sat beside Ariha who was reading a book, uninterested in what the subject was that had Lord Orochimaru so bothered. It was never a good idea to be unconcerned.

"My lord?" Kabuto prompted.

Those gold eyes flashed to him, annoyed.

"What?"

Kabuto bit his lip, lowering his head. It was then Orochimaru realized his tone. He glanced Ariha's way. She was watching him evenly, pretending to read a book. Her lips lifted in a slight smirk but she said nothing.

"This body," Orochimaru said to Kabuto. "It won't last much longer. We must move forward our plans to prepare Sasuke."

Ariha made a face but said nothing, raising her book to hide her face. Kabuto, meanwhile, smirked. So that was what had his lord so troubled.

"As you wish, Lord Orochimaru," he said. "I will acquire a team."

Without a word, Ariha rose, grabbing her new mysteriously acquired jacket and made for the door.

"Ariha," Orochimaru prompted, making her pause.

She glanced over her shoulder at him, not even bothering to turn all the way around.

"I want you to be a part of that team."

Ariha made a noise of disgust, as if readying to say no. Or Hell no in her case.

"I'm asking as your father," Orochimaru added.

This surprised both Kabuto and Ariha. Kabuto's jaw dropped and Ariha merely turned around to face him, gold eyes wide. Orochimaru stared back at her, completely serious.

"Please, do this for me."

A slow smile stretched across her face.

"Alright," she agreed. "I'll do it."

Orochimaru finally broke into a smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

His daughter. Kabuto was freaking inside, remembering every word he ever said about Ariha. She strolled along behind him, her heels clicking against the floor.

"They're my lord's personal bodyguards," Kabuto burst out. "They'll be assisting you in retrieving Sasuke Uchiha."

Ariha made a small sound, to inform him that she had heard. Otherwise, she was deathly silent. Shadows stretched across the hall, ghostly shapes that tried to strangle the light they used to highlight their path to the chambers occupied by the Sound Four. Kabuto reached out with one hand, the door to one room creaking open. It was empty, save for a few spider webs. Kabuto stepped aside and Ariha stepped fully in the room.

"Its empty," she observed.

"Are you sure?" Kabuto asked, a sinister glint to his glasses.

Ariha studied him a minute before her nose twitched, sniffing the room. Kabuto watched, curiously. He hadn't exactly been able to watch Ariha so he had no clue how much she'd progressed from the annoying genin that he use to know. Her gold eyes snapped upwards and she leapt back, twisting to avoid some of the webs, as Kidomaru dropped from the ceiling. He landed where she'd been standing, grinning at her.

"Impressive," he complimented.

Ariha rose, slowly, cracking her neck.

"A spider, huh?" she chuckled.

She shrugged.

"I'm not a fan. I tend to crush your kind."  
"Ariha will be leading this project," Kabuto hurried to say before Kidomaru could open his mouth again.

"But she's not one of us."

This came from Tayuya who had appeared in the doorway. She was glaring at Ariha, arms crossed. Kabuto could understand her disposition. Being the only girl on the team, she was use to being the dominant female. Unfortunately, Ariha was a very dominant person as well. Sensing a challenge, Ariha placed her hand on her hip, a smirk coming to her lips.

"No, I'm so much better than you."

Kabuto held back a smirk of his own. Tayuya's eyes flashed.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"That sounds like a challenge," Sakon observed, appearing behind Tayuya.

He was grinning a bit.

"Don't you agree, Jirobo?"

"So be it," Ariha said. "We'll fight. If I win, you all shut it and we go drag that pesky Uchiha brat back here. Otherwise, I'll stay at home like a good girl."  
Sakon snorted.

"Please little girl, we'll rip you apart."

"And there will be nothing left," Tayuya added.

* * *

"You're going through with this?"

Ariha ignored Caleb, stretching until her back cracked. Then she sighed in relief.

"You imbecile. These four are the elite. They guard your father for a reason!" Caleb scolded.

Ariha turned to him, smiling, while tugging her hair into a ponytail.

"Why, Uchiha-sensei, from the way you're talking, it sounds like you're worried about me."

Her teasing earned her a glare and Ariha laughed.

"Don't worry. I never pick fights I can't win," she declared.

With that, she stepped into the arena, the one underground, meant usually for the prisoners to come in a slaughter each other. Today, the Sound Four awaited her, eager to attempt to tear her limb from limb. Ariha kept a steady pace, head facing them though her eyes scanned the stands. Despite the presence of the prisoners, they were eerily silent. It was unnerving, to say the least. Orochimaru and Kabuto stood amongst them, faces grim.

"Begin," Kabuto said.

And just like that, the four attacked. Ariha was a bit stunned by their speed, leaping back to avoid Sakon, realizing last second that he had herded her into Tayuya. She barely had time to duck, the corner of her shirt all that was sliced by Tayuya's kunai. Ariha pulled out her own kunai, preparing her defense. Until she figured out a way to fight four enemies at once, especially ones with this level of skills, she had to remain on the defensive.

"Fool!" Tayuya spat.

She charged Ariha again. Ariha reacted, cartwheeling out of her path, her leg encased in a sticky substance as soon as she landed. Ariha's eyes went to it, discovering the web like substance that had decorated Kidomaru 's room. She tested it, tugging her leg. It refused to budge.

"Damn," Ariha growled.

It wasn't the ideal place for a final stand. But it would have to do. She adjusted her grip on her kunai, altering her stance. She wasn't inexperienced enough to call on the teachings of a former teacher, smirking at the image of Hiashi Hyuuga in her mind.

"Balance, Ariha," he had coached, showing her the proper footwork.

"Balance," Ariha repeated.

First, came Tayuya, her strike accompanied by a whisper of wind. Ariha ducked to the side, dropping to the floor, letting Tayuya falter over her. Without any warning, she struck, slamming her head into Tayuya's chin. There was the click of teeth snapping together and the smell of blood as Tayuya bit through her own tongue. Ariha withheld a smile, slamming her open palm into Tayuya's chest, pushing with inhuman strength, sending the girl skidding back, the wind knocked from her. Vibrations that stretched across the ground warned Ariha of Jirobo's approach. She grinned, eager now. This was her stage.

"Now shine, my cub."

The voice came from inside her, egged her on and her golden eyes snapped to Jirobo as his raised fists sped towards her. She caught them easily, much to his surprise, guiding his bulk to the side, using his own force against him. He crashed into Kidomaru, who let out a angered cry as he was crushed by Jirobo's full weight.

"Very good," that inner voice praised, swelled with pride and satisfaction. "Now be free."

Wisps of violet chakra surrounded Ariha, focusing on the once gooey now hardened web that encased her leg. With only a little prodding, the cocoon shattered, freeing her leg.

"Impressive," Sakon observed.

Ariha smirked his way, matching her carefree stance. Sakon grinned even more.

"Maybe Tayuya was right. But you haven't beaten us all," he declared.

"Yet," Ariha chuckled.

With that, she charged, speeding forward. Sakon made one move and suddenly, there were two of him.

"A shadow clone," her inner voice brushed off as she charged into the clone.

Said clone wrapped a hand around the kunai she, holding her back effortlessly. She swallowed her surprise, twisting enough that she broke the hold on her kunai, leaping back a few feet.

"Not a shadow clone," she reprimanded her inner voice.

"Then what?"

The reply distracted her from the second Sakon and he easily slammed into her gut, knocking her back. She managed to regain some awareness, landing on her feet and rubbing her stomach. She glared at Sakon 2, noticing then that the original Sakon had vanished.

"Where-" she began, right before he hit her from behind.

This time, she hit the ground, the air leaving her lungs. She lay in the dirt, gasping in air.

"Say the word, girl, and I shall take over."

Ariha ignored Maru at first but could feel the wolf stirring, restless.

"Five…" she began.

"Minutes?" Maru questioned, to be sure.

"Less if possible," Ariha said. "Just finish them off."

She could see the wolfish grin stretch across Maru's face, the black fur rustling.

"As you wish."

* * *

Sakon closed in on the girl. She hadn't moved since she'd gone down. Maybe she wasn't as quick to recover as he'd initially been led to believe. Suddenly, her fingers twitched. Sakon shrugged it off. Not like she was getting back up. Ukon had delivered one hit, to wind her, and he'd delivered the finishing blow. They'd been ordered not to kill her by Lord Orochimaru and knocking her down was the only thing they could do. Without warning, she vanished, a swirl of dirt in her place. It tickled Sakon's nose but he twisted around, looking for her.

"Ukon," he began.

He didn't get another word out. Black tendrils wrapped around his throat, arms circling his middle as a body pressed against his backside.

"Hello, Sakon."

It was a lover's embrace, over in mere seconds as the pressure began. Sakon cried out in pain, feeling something inside of him burst. Intense pain, like a fire in his belly, tore through him and when she let go, her dropped to the ground, curling up in a ball.

"Sakon!" he heard Ukon cry.

He realized that mad woman would go after his brother next.

"Ukon!" he gasped, painfully.

Too late. He heard a gurgled cry, eyes finding Ariha, her hand wrapped around his brother's neck, lifting him into the air with ease. She said something, in a language Sakon had never heard before. She seemed to sense his stare and looked over his shoulder, a smile gracing her features.

" I think," she said, dropping Ukon. "I win."

Maru's control bled away, the wolf's word ever solid. Ariha resurfaced, still standing in the arena, the Sound Four sprawled around her. Adrenaline rushed out of her, leaving her relaxed. It was then she became aware of the sounds around her. Applause rained down upon her from the once deathly silent audience. Grinning, Ariha turned her attention to Orochimaru. His expression made her smile drop. His face was a mix of disbelief and actual fear. Before she could stop herself, Ariha turned, bolting from the small arena. In her hurry, she passed Caleb who seemed highly amused by her action, a smug smile in place.

* * *

Orochimaru didn't seek her out at first. He returned to that room, the one that held everything and anything to do with Lilith. And when he finally went looking, her found her outside, huddled in her jacket, tucked amongst the roots of a tree. He almost smiled as he approached but kept his face completely blank. She looked up as his feet entered her line of vision, though he was sure she'd heard him as soon as he emerged. He sat beside her.

"What did your mother do to you?" he asked.

Ariha let the silence echo between them.

"Nothing. This is all grandmother's doing," she replied.

"Explain," Orochimaru urged, trying not to clench his jaw too much.

He was not frustrated with his daughter. It was Lilith the first, her grandmother that he despised. She'd never liked him and had driven a wedge between him and her daughter for years.

"Places like Hell and Heaven, they exist because of an equal force. Hell rests on the existence of Maru. Her real name I can't hope to remember so when she began talking to me, I started calling her Maru. She's lived inside of me for my entire life," Ariha explained. "By all rights, I am a Jinchuuriki without the bad side, I suppose. Maru cannot be extracted from me. And we're so use to each other that she asks before she takes over."

Ariha shrugged, trailing off. Beside her, Orochimaru trembled with barely contained rage, looking at the daughter so denied to him. She looked at him.

"I'm not a monster," she assured him. "There's no need to be afraid of me."

Her pleading tone mixed with the cautious look on her face made him embrace her, unable to avoid it. What had she seen? What horrors had presented themselves to her? Bullies? Enemies who would only use her? She was an icicle against him and even he shivered, holding her out at arm's length.

"You're freezing!" he observed.

Ariha grinned.

"Benefit of living in Hell. Always hot. Never really gave me the chance to adjust to the cold."

Orochimaru laughed and stood, helping her up.

"Inside we go, then."

* * *

Karasu watched the two of them head back inside, perfectly hidden from view from his perch in the tree. He was perfectly still, ruining the illusion with a single breath. He was sure that Orochimaru would have sensed him if he had moved. Of course, the shinobi could have just looked up and spotted him. Either way, Karasu would remain a secret. He faded into the woods, rethinking his evaluation of Orochimaru a bit after the display of fatherly affections. Perhaps Ariha was safe here.


	7. Chapter 7

Unmoving. Ariha stared at the vampire before her, where he crouched next to the rabbit, his body stilled to the point that she could have passed him, passing him off as a very life like statue. She couldn't help but stare, wishing she could be that still. Beside her, Caleb was the opposite of a statue, his body moving to avoid freezing. Ariha just snuggled deep into her coat and moved forward. In response, Karasu moved, rising to his feet to greet her. Ariha grinned when she saw him take note of Caleb who was shivering. Karasu matched the grin.

"Who's your new friend?" Ariha asked, gesturing to the rabbit.

Its red eyes stared at her, its little white chest rapidly moving. It sensed the wolf inside her most likely. All prey animals did. Karasu knelt, scooping it up.

"I have no idea. I was thinking dinner," he replied.

"Karasu!" Ariha chided.

The vampire grinned wickedly.

"So, what brings you to my woods?" he asked.

"I'm here to inform you of my trip to Konoha," Ariha replied matter of factly.

"Oh?"

One of his eyebrows rose is question. He was suspicion.

"Truth be told, I need a few notes," Ariha replied.

"Are you going with him?" Karasu asked, his glare finding Caleb.

The other man glared back but said nothing. Wise choice.

"No, thank God," Ariha said. "I can barely tolerate him now."

She remembered the look on his face as she ran past him out of the arena. She didn't think she'd ever forget that look or the hatred she had that he took so much joy in her pain. But Karasu didn't need to know all the details. He'd kill the Sound Four if he heard they'd ever laid a finger on her. His gaze was back on her, his stare weighing her down, it felt, with the intensity behind that gaze.

"What?" Ariha asked.

Karasu smirked.

"Nothing," he replied.

He turned away, lifting the rabbit skyward.

"Shall we go for a walk, Dinner?" he inquired of the poor creature.

Ariha shook her head, smiling as she turned back to Caleb.

"I suppose we'll be training inside today?" she guessed.

Caleb just glared, earning him a grin from Ariha.

* * *

The tray was out of place. Ariha noticed it, taking a break from her sub training with the Sound Four to chug the water left by Kabuto. She eyed the tray which held pain killers and water as well as a covered tray of food. Ariha could smell it. Reaching out, more on blind instinct than awareness, she caught Sakon's arm.

"Who's that for?" she asked.

Sakon tensed from such little contact, practically freezing in place. Ariha realized he did that a lot, especially in regard to her. When he'd come to, the night prior, he'd freaked out just by seeing her helping Kabuto tend to them. Meanwhile, Ukon seemed attracted, wanting any possible physical contact when he was free of his brother.

"That's Kimimaro's," Tayuya replied. "Kabuto probably didn't get around to delivering it."

"So I'll do it," Ariha decided.

She set down her glass of water, lifting the tray.

"Where's his room?"

Tayuya threw out some directions and Ariha was on her way.  
"Think we should warn her?" Jirobo asked.

"Why bother?"

* * *

The pain was bad. His body ached and it only seemed to get worse. He was tighlty curled in a ball and couldn't seem to bring himself to uncurl. There was an echo of footsteps in the hall, too noisy to be Kabuto. In fact, it sounded as though whoever it was, was wearing heels. Rolling over, he urged his bones to move, one slender, white bone breaking through his skin as he laid in wait. The door creaked open and a shadow, a female one at that, stepped into the room, carrying a tray. Golden eyes glowed in the dark, searching for him. Kimimaro attacked with silence, slicing. He felt something beneath his bone tear but whoever he had attacked had just vanished, tray and all. Shocked, he looked around, until the room lit up with flames. Panic seized him until he realized they weren't burning the room but rather just chasing away shadows. The girl with the tray stood across from him, amused, despite the tear in her shirt's shoulder.

"I have been training for hours with the Sound Four and none of them have landed a hit like that," she praised.

Kimimaro said nothing, crumpling to the floor again, his pain no longer something he could ignore. Maybe in a fight but she was obviously no threat.

"Kimimaro?" she asked, rushing to his side.

So, she knew his name? He grabbed the water and the medicine from the tray, swallowing them both. Perhaps they would have worked, had they been delivered on time but Kabuto must have forgotten. Kimimaro's pain was tenfold compared to what it usually was when he took his meds. But surely the would take the edge off enough that he could tolerate it.

* * *

Caleb was sick and Lord Orochimaru's pain had gotten worse. It was a busy day indeed. Kabuto hurried down the hall, headed for Kimimaro's room. He'd watched the time tick by, aware that he'd forgotten to deliver the medicine on time. Kimimaro was probably mad with pain. Turning the corner, Kabuto became aware that Kimimaro's door was wide open, the faint glow of light reaching into the hall. He hurried forward, glancing into the room. Ariha was there, that was his first surprise. His second was by the sight of Kimimaro, cradled in her arms, asleep, looking somewhat at peace. Sensing Kabuto's presence, Ariha turned a bit, careful not to jostle Kimimaro, placing a finger to her lips. Kabuto nodded and she turned away. As silent as possible, Kabuto crept in, kneeling beside her.

"Is he dead?"

That was the only explanation for the peacefulness on Kimimaro's face.

"Nope," Ariha replied softly.

True. Up close, Kabuto could see the rise and fall of Kimimaro's chest but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why the boy's face was so peaceful. Even with painkillers, Kimimaro still felt the smallest inkling of pain. That he was so relaxed made no sense.

"How did you-" Kabuto began.

Ariha just smirked.

"That," she said, clearly gearing up to tease him. "Is my little secret."

* * *

Days passed, the levels of anxiety rising amongst the Sound Four. Ariha watched them each as they tried to act like their mission would be a cake walk. They were nervous. She found it amusing actually and wondered if she had any tells that were as obvious as theirs. She was against the whole idea but even when she'd been in Konoha, Tsunade had kept her restricted to the village. The last mission Ariha had had almost cost her her friends. She shivered at that recollection, remembering the boredom she felt for two days as she waited for her body to heal. Maru had sped up the process but not fast enough. Not with the amount of damage that she'd left the battle with. Even with basic healing, she'd gotten a concussion, seven broken ribs, both arms had serious fractures, a broken jaw and a very lovely broken arm. Most of the damage had been taken care of to the best of the recon team's abilities and they'd stabilized her enough to return her to the village. Maru had done the rest. After that, her mother had pretty much read Tsunade her rights and all but beheaded her there and then. Ariha had stopped her but she hadn't been on a mission since. So she was a little excited. The plan was for her to go ahead, to make sure that the way would be cleared for the team and then she'd flank them. Ariha would be leaving two days ahead, which meant she'd be alone, a fact she was just fine with. She liked being alone. Plus, teaming up with the Sound Four felt too much like cheating on her old team. Still, that last mission, she had complained that it was a D-class mission that had quickly turned into an S-class one. And she still had nightmares on occasion. Would the same be true? Would she do something unspeakable if it meant succeeding for her father? Ariha stood, stretching as she untangled herself from the bed. Probably. After all, she'd killed for her mother plenty of times and had suffered through the ritual to obtain the title of general. What were a few more deaths? To her, they were weights added to an already long list of regrets. Watching the life drain from their eyes as she watched their souls either light up and ascend or blacken and descend killed her. Maru, meanwhile, had no problem. With that thought, the wolf stirred, her eyes holding a cruel curiosity.

"I taste awaited death," the wolf intoned.

"We're going to kill people," Ariha replied.

Maru chuckled deep within her.

"I cannot believe I ever regretted having a host," she said.

It was her version of a compliment. The very thing Ariha could do without.

* * *

Caleb had a better understanding now. Not of what Ariha's power was but how to awaken it. He admitted to himself that he had feared her going into battle against the Sound Four. They were Orochimaru's elite. They were ruthless and heartless and Ariha was not. Or so he'd thought. She had earned the grudging respect of the Sound Four and Sakon feared her. Ukon, meanwhile, was intrigued. As was Caleb so he did not blame the man. But she was his first. He just needed to get that vampire out of the way. Perhaps Ariha knew. He knew it would not be wise to simply attack the male, since he was obviously the stronger of the two. But there had to be some weakness. His eyes widened as a thought occurred to him and he grinned at his own genius before another sneeze racked his entire body. Damn this cold! He thought his body would have chased it away by now. That did not seem to be the case.

* * *

The cold was getting to him. His body found the temperature a reason to tense up, to enter a hibernative state almost. He couldn't remain here. Not with no other vampiric presence in the area. And he knew for certain his throne subjects would not take kindly to their king rolling over and playing guard dog for the daughter of Satan. It had taken so long to drag his family's name out from under the thumb of Hell. He'd promised his subjects they'd never be beneath it so long as he ruled. Which meant, he had to go. He had to show them he was there for them. Which meant leaving Ariha behind. But could he do it? Didn't matter. He had to. And right on cue, Ariha appeared, shivering despite the heavy coat. He could smell the blood bag through the plastic but also the scent of her sweat, hurriedly wiped away. With great reluctance, Karasu stood, hearing his joints creak, like he was a machine. Ariha stopped a few feet from him, eyes widening in surprise before she hurried to him. Karasu took her weight with great reluctance, staying upright as he wrapped his arms around her, accepting her heat. He couldn't feel cold but his body knew and reacted to it, even when he was unaware. Ariha's finger traced his lip.

"You're lips are blue," she whispered.

Her tone was intimate, welcoming him to his harmless flirting. He didn't want to flirt though. He had her in his grip. It would be so easy to drag her back to her mother, warn her of Ariha's suicide promise and then return to his throne, his species' relationship with Hell's forces that much better.

"I have to leave," he whispered.

Her body was against his, his own leeching her warmth. Not just the warmth from her jacket but her inner warmth. Soon she'd be freezing.

"No," Ariha groaned.

Definitely a change of tune from before.

"Please, don't go. You're my only link to my life before."

Karasu held her out at arm's length, lowering his head a bit to meet her eyes.

"Then go back."

Those eyes flashed to him, not gold but red.

"I think we both know I can't do that."

Karasu's lips curled back, revealing his fangs. But his body was too cold, too slow and he was overtaken, kicked to the ground and pinned down, the Ariha imposter's knee secure in his grip as they uncapped a hidden syringe. Slowly, the disguise faded, revealing Caleb, his sharingan in full display.

"Perhaps, if there is a next time, you'll stay out of my way."

Karasu cried out in rage and anguish as that needle pierced his skin. How could he have been so stupid?

* * *

"Do you have everything?"

Ariha paused, almost outside, turning, face to face with Orochimaru. Grimly, she nodded.

"Don't be glum," he commanded gently. "Sasuke is not my child. I only want his body."  
"Never say that again, dad," she joked, halfheartedly.

She turned to go again, her hand on the knob when he spoke again.  
"This is not what you wanted, is it?"

Once more, Ariha turned back to him.

"From me," he clarified.

Ariha thought for a moment.

"For awhile, when you vanished and Misha, Karin and I were disbanded, Mother tried to push me in with Hell's debutantes. She even adopted a son to prevent me from ever having to fight to be her general or her successor. Those debutantes, all of them had both parents. They were always having father/daughter dances or mother/daughter teas. Neither of which I could attend. And then, one of them got married and she danced with her father at her wedding and it was wonderful."

She let herself be taken back to that time, remembering herself sitting at the edge of the dance floor, watching Nelrana dance with her father, smiling and looking beautiful despite her pea green skin or her horns.

"I dreamed about my own wedding," Ariha confided, stopping herself from telling him that her 'groom' had always been Karasu.

Best leave her former vampire crush for another time.

"And I wanted nothing more than to dance with you."

She smiled at Orochimaru, who seemed surprised.

"Just promise that we'll make time for a dance," she requested. "And I'll have everything I want from you."

Orochimaru reached out, capturing her in a strong grip, one that felt very much like desperation, as if he was a drowning man and she was a life preserver. She melted into the hug, breathing in his scent, urging even Maru to memorize it. The wolf complied, all too willing to add another scent to her list. It was when Maru confirmed that she had it that Ariha knew it was time.

"I have to go now," she announced, reluctant.

Orochimaru did not argue, releasing Ariha but not before kissing her forehead.

"Go make me proud," he whispered.

Ariha grinned and then turned to go once more. This time, Orochimaru let her without a word, though he crossed his arms, fingers digging deeply into his flesh as he fought every fiber in his body so that he would not grab her and drag her back. Instead, he forced himself to watch her leave, praying and needing her to come back.

* * *

Chains rattled as he clicked them in place, the vampire watching him with those opaque eyes, unable to do much more. The vampire was no longer a problem. Caleb could not have been happier. He stepped back, grinning.

"I suppose my methods were slightly unfair," Caleb admitted.

Black eyes bored into him.

"You have my apologies," Caleb went on. "But every time I get a taste of Ariha's power, its not enough. I need more."

He trembled in excitement. This was a big step and he felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Now he let his whole body know they were close and it responded eagerly. Very eagerly. Those black eyes widened, in anger and horror and the vampire launched himself at Caleb, snarling, fighting his chains as his black hair lightened, becoming golden. Caleb was fascinated by the power that seeped from the vampire's very pores but it was small compared to Ariha's. Caleb knelt, just out of reach. He admired the ivory fangs, his grin growing.

"When I'm done with her, you can have her back. But not a second sooner."  
Amongst all that rage, he could see a deeper emotion, one that he wanted to fuel. Kabuto probably wouldn't be checking in on him anytime soon. He had time. So he sat there, relaxed, describing to Ariha's vampire all the ways he intended to violate her.

* * *

Hell had different classifications for demons. Ariha was half demon, so most classified her as weak. With Maru to guide her, she'd grown strong, without having to rely on the demon inside, unlike the Jinchuuriki she was often grouped with. And unlike them, Maru couldn't be ripped out. In fact, if she wanted to, the demon could simply leave Ariha and Ariha would be fine. One acquired skill was her ability to reshape her features. It wasn't shape shifting. Shapeshifters tended to only be able to hold the acquired features for a certain period of time. Ariha, meanwhile, was able to keep the features she wanted. She'd changed her hair, from the brown she'd inherited from her maternal grandmother to the black that both her mother and father had. She'd had it for months now. She was going to have to get rid of it though, going into Konoha but the thought saddened her, temporarily. She reached back, raking her fingers through her ponytail. In a matter of seconds, the ponytail bled to blood red, her eyes snapping from gold to a pale blue. No, she needed to appear unremarkable. She urged her eyes to a darker, more human blue, reducing her breasts so that she was almost flat. Next was her height. On her own, she was about average height. Well, a little above average height. Channeling Misha, who was exactly average, Ariha "shrunk". By the time she approached Konoha's gates, she looked like just another civilian. She didn't recognize the jonin at the gates and they let her pass, unquestioned. Fools. They should have been especially wary of her. She shook that from her thoughts. Their lack of caution meant it was easier for her to scout. Guards were no heavier than usual. Ariha picked a direction and started wandering, her head down, trying to look casual. She was freezing though. To take her mind off the cold, she made a mental map. She didn't want to make it obvious that she was patrolling the perimeter. Instead, she'd take paths that gave her long glimpses of it. One of said paths would take her past the remains of her apartment. It was a sight she felt she needed to see. It was her destruction, the proof that she could be chaotic too. Proof that she was every bit the wolf and demon that Maru and her mother were. Maybe even better. To her surprise though, her apartment stood tall, every bit as solid as the day she'd moved in. She stopped, staring at it, her emotions a mix. She had loved the place and had blown it up with much remorse. But to look at what should have been destruction and see none? Her emotions finally settled into a seething rage. She glared at the in tact apartment and smelled blood, felt liquid slipping down her hands. Yep, she was bleeding. Easing up on herself and returning to her mission, she turned away from the wreckage. She had borders to check.

* * *

Her king was in trouble. Slowly, Mecredi's eyes opened and she sat up, throwing off her covers, vanilla wafting through the room. Rising, she hurried to the window, staring at the swirling white.

"Karasu," she breathed.

She knew, or at least had an inclining as to where he would be. Ariha was missing, had run away, though all the details were not revealed. No doubt, Karasu knew where she was. Hell, he was probably with her. He never could deny her. It was why she knew the vampires would never be free of Satan's power. Because someday, Ariha would be Satan and Karasu wouldn't hesitate to serve her. Mecredi stepped back a bit, smoothing a hand over her pale blonde hair. She was nervous, able to feel her king's distress. He needed help. Needed her. Her king he may very well have been but she still cursed him. He was a king now! He should have taken someone with him. Her door opened and she turned, greeting Nexus with a haunted expression. His face was grim.

"You feel it too?" he asked.

His blue eyes were shadowed by dark circles and his silver hair wasn't in its usual carefully gelled spikes.

"Karasu-" she began.

"Yes," Nexus said. "He needs us."

* * *

First rule. If something seems to easy, complications will arise very soon. Ariha kept her head down, didn't change her pace. She'd muddled around Konoha after sending the signal of all clear to the Sound Four, waiting for the shifts to change so she could leave Konoha under the watchful gaze of a new set of guards. It seemed her plans would have to wait. Ariha's eyes scanned ahead, looking for a place to duck into. No such luck. She could feel the presence of someone clearly following her and she swore mentally. No choice, it seemed, but to face them. She ducked into a dark alley, squeezing her way down, surprised that it was so narrow. When she emerged, she broke into a jog, her feet stirring up clouds of dust on the empty back street. That's when she stopped, palming a few shuriken, on the off chance that she was about to get jumped.

"Did you think you could get away so easily?"

The voice came from behind her. She turned. Shit, Hana. The one thing she hadn't counted on. Ariha said nothing as the Inuzuka woman drew closer.

"You may look different but your scent doesn't change," Hana informed her.

Ariha rested her hands on her hips, remaining silent. Hana shook her head.

"Do you think I don't know its you, Ariha?"

"I'm perfectly aware you know who I am," Ariha replied, blankly. "Frankly, I don't care."

"Go home, Ariha," Hana urged. "Your father is not a man to concern yourself with."

"I am capable of my own decisions," Ariha remarked.

"You're only 17! You're irrational and brash!" Hana argued.

"I'm also lethal," Ariha added.

Before Hana could open her mouth, she was attacked from behind, the shadow clone before her poofing away as the real Ariha pinned her to the ground.

"Next time, don't follow."

With that, Ariha vanished.

* * *

Kimimaro was not suppose to be up but he wanted to see her. The girl that looked so much like Lord Orochimaru. She'd been kind, eased his pain. It wasn't so bad now. But she was nowhere to be found and he was wandering aimlessly, following some inner tug. He was in the Underground, the place so condemed, Lord Orochimaru refused to use it. So why was he here? Kimimaro paused, looking up, eyes widening as a man with glowing red eyes approached him.

"Caleb," he said, recognizing him, though the last time he'd seen Caleb, the man had had longer hair and a somewhat overly cheery disposition.

Now Caleb looked grim and twisted.

"Kimimaro, what are you doing here?"

His voice was a growl of frustration.

"I was looking for that girl," he replied. "The one with golden eyes."  
Caleb smiled, slow and menacing.

"No, no," he scolded gently. "She is mine."

His declaration was said with such surety that there was no room to argue. Caleb merely grabbed Kimimaro's upper arm, dragging the younger male with him.

"What's back there?" Kimimaro asked, referring to the only closed cell in the hall.

It's deadbolt was even in place.

"A little experiment of my own," Caleb replied, a satisfied smile in place.

That was all he said on the matter.


End file.
